


As Far as Your Imagination Goes

by Diana Deacon (Dianaliennaire)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianaliennaire/pseuds/Diana%20Deacon
Summary: An artistic and saucy glimpse into a rather prolonged and grave story full of rash decisions -- thanks to the characters -- and fortunate turns -- when the fate itself made those stupidos act properly.





	As Far as Your Imagination Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the het fic of which the picture below depicts an episode. I'm not sure if anyone out there is yet interested in het fics within the fandom... I was just eager to share it anyway :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Praise HepKQ for the artistry!  
> For the idea, you can put the blame on me :-)


End file.
